Notes à moi-même en cas d'amnésie
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] … Parfait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce papier faisait dans sa poche, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était seul et perdu. Sa mémoire était neutre, vide, vierge de tout souvenir. Même son propre nom avait été effacé... (OS)


_Bonjour, bonsoir ! __Wahou, ça faisait longtemps ! Vous allez bien ? :-)_

_(oui, je sais, personne ne va me réponde, c'est pas grave ! ^^)_

_J'ai retrouvé ce petit texte sur Balthazar, qui date de la fin de l'été. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir publié, mais je me suis rendue compte que non !_

_En ce moment, je meurs d'envie d'écrire sur Aventures. Ça s'était calmé pendant un moment, mais là, ça revient en force, c'est horrible, j'arrive pas à résister ^^' Sauf que j'ai trois OS différents de commencés et pour l'instant j'en ai fini aucun XD_

_Bref, j'arrête de divaguer et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :-)_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore. __Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Notes à moi-même en cas d'amnésie**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Étendu sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, l'homme reprit péniblement conscience. Il battit des paupières et se redressa. Trop vite : la tête lui tourna et il vacilla, se retenant au rebord de la plaque de bois dur sur laquelle il était allongé. Il faisait sombre, et humide. Un reniflement lui échappa. Odeurs de renfermé et de moisissures. Il essuya son nez sur sa manche, se leva prudemment. Ses jambes étaient encore un peu faibles, mais il tenait debout. Il n'entendait rien. Rien d'autre que le silence qui l'assourdissait. Le léger froissement de ses vêtements quand il bougea lui procura un étrange et subit sentiment de sécurité. Il se rappelait qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir les longues robes écarlates battre ses jambes au gré des vents.

Hésitant, il fit quelques pas. La plante de ses pieds nus tressaillit, collant à la roche froide, sensible à la moindre de ses aspérités. Il leva une main pour la poser sur le mur. Son épaule le lança soudain, une douleur vive qui le fit brutalement expirer, d'un seul coup. Du bout des doigts, il écarta prudemment le col de son vêtement. Jeta un coup d'œil. Resta estomaqué sans plus oser bouger.

Une large plaie lui barrait tout le haut du torse. Mal refermée, encore ouverte, ses contours étaient boursouflés et noirâtres par endroits. Un sang sombre et visqueux en suintait dès qu'il faisait le moindre mouvement. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Une légère nausée le prit et il s'appuya davantage contre le mur. Des traînées sanglantes maculèrent sa peau et son habit.

Il ne bougea plus, recula à pas tremblants, se rassit. Le liquide tiède coulait lentement le long de son ventre, absorbé par l'étoffe. Leurs couleurs se confondaient. Il leva les yeux, parcourut du regard l'endroit exigu. Six pas lui auraient amplement suffi, une seconde de course, peut-être, pour atteindre la porte. Elle était épaisse, comme incrustée dans le roc, soudée à lui, et il se demanda s'il était seulement possible de l'ouvrir. Nul mécanisme, nulle serrure, nulle poignée. Son bois, sombre, dur, humide, était éraflé. Au bas, un peu de mousse brunâtre à moitié grattée et rongée, grignotée millimètre après millimètre par des bestioles quelconques. Au centre, à hauteur de visage, une petite grille découpait une ouverture menaçante. De l'autre côté, une torche brûlait. La pénombre ambiante le mettait mal à l'aise. La faible lueur orangée l'attirait inexorablement, sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'en rapprocher.

Il eut envie de se reculer encore, de s'adosser au mur pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même, enserrant ses genoux de ses bras frêles, comme un enfant ; mais sa blessure au torse le lui interdisait. Avec une grimace de douleur, il appuya malgré tout ses coudes sur ses cuisses couvertes d'un pantalon noir, et baissa la tête. Quelque chose de volatile glissa le long de sa joue et de longues mèches ondulées de cheveux buns firent leur apparition dans son champ de vision, appartenant à l'épaisse chevelure qui lui chatouillait la nuque malgré le col de son vêtement.

Il était…

Il ignorait tout de qui il était. Pourquoi était-il enfermé, quelle était la cause de cette blessure à son torse ? Il n'en savait rien. Sa mémoire était neutre, vide, vierge de tout souvenir. Même son propre nom avait été effacé. Quelques vagues réminiscences lui revenaient par bribes confuses et indistinctes, insuffisantes pour se remémorer son identité perdue. Le poids étrangement familier d'une main s'abattant sur son épaule. Une chaleur intense mais apaisante qui l'enveloppait de toutes parts. Deux yeux rouges et luisants qui le scrutaient avidement dans l'obscurité.

Rien d'autre.

**« Putain… »** jura-t-il dans un souffle angoissé.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le son de sa propre voix. Un peu rauque et éraillée, fatiguée – comme si elle n'avait plus servi depuis des mois, ou au contraire, avait été beaucoup trop utilisée dernièrement… Pourtant, il s'en souvenait à présent, elle était claire en temps normal, avec dans ses intonations quelque chose de joyeux, de chaleureux. De bien vivant.

L'homme prit des inspirations plus amples, sifflantes. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'oxygène. Cette douleur lancinante à la poitrine l'obsédait. Il ne s'était pas attardé dessus, mais à n'en pas douter, la plaie était profonde. Comment avait-il pu survivre à quelque chose d'aussi conséquent ? Et pourquoi n'en était-il pas plus affecté que cela ? Il aurait juré que cette blessure aurait dû être mortelle.

Il ne comprenait pas. Rien de ce qu'il lui arrivait n'avait de sens à ses yeux. Il était seul et perdu. Personne ne viendrait lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Un léger mouvement, et une bosse inattendue lui fit froncer les sourcils avec perplexité. Plongeant ses doigts fins au cœur des replis de son vêtement, il découvrit fourrée au fond de l'une de ses poches la texture sèche et granuleuse d'une feuille de parchemin maintes fois repliée sur elle-même. Il s'en saisit, la défroissa soigneusement. L'écriture noire qui la recouvrait était longue et fine, familière à ses yeux. Yeux que la lecture de la première ligne fit s'écarquiller.

_**« Notes à moi-même en cas d'amnésie »**_

… Parfait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce papier faisait dans sa poche, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il expira lentement, à la fois pour apaiser son rythme cardiaque qui s'était soudainement emballé et tenter de dissiper un peu cette douleur sourde qui pulsait toujours dans son torse. Puis il entama sa lecture en se mordant les lèvres – un réflexe qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il était inquiet, dont il ne se rendait même plus compte.

_**« Salut toi. »**_

_**« Tu t'appelles Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, ou plus couramment Bob. Pyromancien (si si, j'te jure), vingt-six ans et pas puceau, si tu veux tout savoir. Bref, je vais pas te faire tout le CV ni l'autobiographie, j'ai ni le temps ni la place, déso. Tu demanderas à tes potes. »**_

Bob.

Il s'appelait Bob.

Il murmura son prénom du bout des lèvres, et les syllabes lui parurent familières à l'oreille. Il se rappelait d'autres voix qui l'interpellaient. Voix qui lui mirent du baume au cœur, bien qu'il fût incapable de leur associer un nom ou un visage. Basse et timide, fluette et innocente, grave et inquiète, bourrue et dédaigneuse. Chacune de ces intonations lui donnait la curieuse sensation de revivre. Ces personnes, il les connaissait, et elles le connaissaient aussi, il en était certain. Était-ce d'elles dont il parlait dans sa lettre ? Il reprit.

_**« Tes potes, parlons-en. Fais-leur confiance, ils devraient bientôt venir te sortir de là. On se connaît depuis 5 ou 6 ans (juste 1 pour l'elfe). Vous êtes des Aventuriers, vous voyagez n'importe où ensemble, non-stop, jour et nuit. C'est des types bien, tu peux leur confier ta vie sans hésiter. Vraiment. Je te jure. »**_

Sans qu'il ne parvienne à se l'expliquer, son cœur se serra à la lecture de ces lignes. Il crispa la mâchoire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les larmes affluaient soudain sous ses paupières. Avait-il ressenti la même chose en écrivant ? Plus intensément encore, sans doute…

Malgré sa vision brouillée, il poursuivit, faisant fugacement connaissance avec ces hommes dont il ignorait tout, simples noms couchés sur le papier, mais qui faisaient pourtant – à ce qu'il semblait – partie de son existence.

_**« T'inquiète, dès que tu les verras, tu sauras que c'est eux. On peut difficilement passer à côté d'une équipe pareille, en même temps. Y'a Grunlek, un nain avec un bras mécanique, Shin, un archer demi-élémentaire d'eau, Mani, l'elfe dont on causait tout à l'heure (gaffe à tes poches) et Théo. »**_

Le dernier prénom fit de nouveau battre son cœur plus fort, l'espace d'une seconde, et il se demanda pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction instinctive de laisser ses yeux posés dessus plus longtemps que sur les autres. Celui-ci n'était pas accompagné d'une courte description, mais d'une phrase plus longue.

_**« Lui, je vais le traiter à part – cas particulier, si t'es là où je pense que t'es, c'est sûrement de sa faute. »**_

Bob fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et passa rapidement au paragraphe suivant. Comment cet homme, prétendument son ami, pouvait-il être responsable de ce qu'il lui arrivait ? À cette annonce, un fond de rancœur avait pris place en lui. Réaction dont il s'était apparemment douté, puisque la suite du texte débutait par ces mots :

_**« Attends deux secondes avant de t'énerver. Je t'ai dit, Théo = cas particulier. Parce que toi aussi t'en es un, mon gars. Enfin, tu l'étais, jusqu'à y'a pas longtemps. »**_

Était-ce la cause de sa blessure ? De son enfermement ? Perspicace, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon semblait bien se connaître et avoir deviné d'avance quel serait son cheminement de pensée, même amnésique, car la ligne suivante n'était rien d'autre qu'une confirmation.

_**« Yep, t'as tout compris. Je m'explique. »**_

Ce n'était pas de refus. Il parcourut avidement du regard l'écriture soignée, dont la main avait cependant eu l'air d'hésiter par endroits.

_**« Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que je suis un demi-diable. J'ai un démon en moi (Philippe, mais c'est qu'un détail). »**_

Il prit quelques secondes pour relire lentement les deux phrases et accuser le coup de cette découverte, puis continua.

_**« Théo appartient à l'Église de la Lumière. Il est censé buter les hérésies comme moi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai toujours sur le dos. Mais il m'a jamais balancé. Il m'a jamais rien fait. C'est un ange, ce type. Pas un inquisiteur. »**_

_**« Bref, je m'égare. On revient à toi ? »**_

_**« T'as le torse en sang, pas vrai ? »**_

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Bob glissa une main sous sa robe de mage et caressa sa peau balafrée. Très vite, ses doigts devinrent poisseux, colorés d'un liquide carmin. Par automatisme, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête – avant de se demander ce qu'il lui prenait.

_**« Ok. Alors c'est qu'ils ont fait ce qu'il fallait. Purée, ça me fait bizarre d'écrire ça en imaginant que c'est à moi que je parle… T'as plus rien de démoniaque, Balthazar. Le diable en toi, je veux pas trop savoir comment, mais ils te l'ont enlevé. T'es juste un homme normal, maintenant. »**_

Il plissa les yeux, approcha le parchemin de son visage. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il y avait bien une trace légèrement humide, vaguement circulaire, au niveau des mots qu'il venait de lire. L'encre noire bavait un peu. Le demi-diable qu'il était autrefois avait pleuré à cette idée…

Troublé, il peina à reprendre sa lecture. Le paragraphe suivant sonnait étrangement. Accusateur sur les bords, et pourtant sans regret.

_**« Ça me soûle un peu qu'il aura fallu l'aide de Théo et me révéler enfin à la Lumière pour ça. Je pense pas qu'ils utiliseront la manière douce. J'écris ça au cas où y'ait des effets secondaires… je me connais. Si ça fait trop mal, je serais cap d'utiliser un restant de magie démo pour tout occulter, comme un lâche. »**_

Alors voilà ce qu'il s'était produit, en fin de compte… il avait accepté d'essayer, malgré la menace de cette Église qui le pourchassait, malgré le danger du processus. Déçu par les hommes, las de cette exclusion perpétuelle, de cet isolement qu'il n'avait jamais désiré, il avait abdiqué, rendu les armes, s'était soumis à la Lumière, pour se rendre pareil à eux et être enfin accepté…

_**« Excuse-moi. J'espère que tu me comprendras, malgré l'amnésie. »**_

… Oui. Il ne pouvait que deviner la douleur muette qui l'avait toujours habité. Cette solitude forcée, et ce regret, peut-être, d'être si différent. Il ne pouvait ni comprendre, ni partager – il ne se souvenait pas. Mais il se doutait de quelle torture cela avait dû être pour lui.

Les dernières lignes du parchemin tentaient de se détacher des émotions pour ne plus aborder que des aspects pratiques. Et pas inintéressants non plus, il devait l'avouer.

_**« Selon le temps qu'aura duré le rituel, ils mettront quelques heures ou quelques jours, mais ils viendront te chercher, c'est sûr. Grun, Shin et Mani. Théo sera trop occupé avec ceux de la Lumière, il vous rejoindra ensuite. On a besoin de lui pour jouer le jeu. Ta fuite fait partie de notre plan, pas de celui de l'Église. »**_

_**« Si vraiment tu veux te souvenir, trouve un moyen de contacter le Diable, tu sais, Enoch. Mais reste toujours avec tes amis, ne le vois surtout pas seul. SURTOUT PAS. Papa risque de ne pas apprécier que je ne sois plus qu'un humain lambda. Enfin, il l'aura sûrement senti. Attends peut-être quelques années. Au moins quelques mois, qu'il se fasse à l'idée, si tu tiens à ta peau. »**_

Mais malgré tout, l'émotion revenait en conclusion, s'attardant de nouveau sur l'un des quatre hommes évoqués auparavant. Et confusément, il devinait qu'il y avait derrière ces derniers mots bien plus que le peu qu'il avait osé écrire. Il fallait lire entre les lignes. Pour trouver quoi ? Il n'en était pas sûr… et n'était à vrai dire pas certain de vouloir le découvrir, pour l'heure. C'était peut-être encore trop tôt.

_**« Et reste ami avec Théo, ok ? Ne lui en veux pas. Il m'a pas forcé. C'est moi qui ai choisi. »**_

En lieu et place d'une signature, un gribouillis illisible, ultime phrase d'aveu rédigée cette fois d'une main tout à fait tremblante, confirmant les soupçons éveillés par les mots précédents. Bob parvint pourtant à décrypter les hiéroglyphes complexes après quelques minutes d'efforts. Après tout, cette écriture restait la sienne.

_**« Théo ne voulait pas que je sois autre chose que moi-même. »**_

Il relut ses mots. Du premier au dernier. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à en connaître chaque passage, le moindre signe de ponctuation, la moindre courbe de ses lettres. Puis, lentement, il resserra son poing autour du parchemin jauni, le réduisant impitoyablement en une boulette compacte qu'il fourra de nouveau dans sa poche.

En-dehors de sa cellule, il entendit des échos de voix. Il y eut des grattements suspects, et derrière la grille d'observation surgirent deux yeux couleur de glace qui se braquèrent dans sa direction, soulagés.

**« Bob ! »**

Soudain mal à l'aise, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il sourit aux trois inconnus que la porte défoncée venait de révéler à sa vue, et songea que la vie devait être bien palpitante à leurs côtés.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu !_

_J'ai essayé de travailler un peu sur les descriptions, les sensations, les odeurs, des détails sur lesquels je ne m'attarde pas trop d'habitude… Et j'espère avoir réussi à faire en sorte que l'alternance "lettre" / "narration" ne soit pas trop lourd ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je suis toujours curieuse de connaître votre avis, bon comme mauvais :-)_

_Pour l'instant, je le laisse en OS et en "Complete" (comme pour un certain texte nommé "La Marque" (BONJOUR PUBLICITÉ GRATUITE)), mais j'avoue qu'après avoir relu cet OS qui date d'il y a maintenant deux ou trois mois… j'ai bien envie de faire une petite suite, peut-être ! ^^_

_(du coup n'hésitez pas à follow l'OS si ça vous intéresse, comme ça vous serez prévenu si suite il y a :p)_

_Merci de votre lecture, servez-vous en cookies et en thé glacé, bisous et à la prochaine pour d'autres fanfictions sur Aventures ! ;-)_


End file.
